Un café, un cigarrillo y una horrible melancolía
by Carriette
Summary: [Proyecto 1-8] ¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? ¿Has sentido la melancolía de vivir pegada a cada acto que realizas? [Intercambio por el 1ero de agosto, para Takari95]


Ehm, bueno... en primer lugar, este es el fic que escribo para el intercambio especial por el 1 de agosto, como siempre, para el foro **Proyecto 1-8**.

Para **Takari95**, quien pidió un Taiora, me dejó tres opciones y tomé **angst**, con tintes de **romance/friendship**. Me salió como con 800 palabras menos de lo que dijeron como mínimo standar, pero no me dio para más, si le metía más palabras quedaría como relleno y no, quería entregar algo al menos decente.

Mis agradecimientos a mi querida Tatiana, por ayudarme y animarme a lo largo del proceso de este fiction.

Espero que guste este, va con mucho cariño. Nos leemos en las notas finales. «3

* * *

**Un café, un cigarrillo y una horrible melancolía**

_— Capítulo único —_

¿Lo has sentido alguna vez? ¿Has sentido la melancolía de vivir pegada a cada acto que realizas? No sólo cuando recuerdas qué te ha puesto en tan lamentable estado, no, te hablo de esa melancolía que se acostumbró a vivir contigo, esa que sientes cuando despiertas cada mañana, cuando pasas por calles que conoces desde siempre, cuando comes, cuando respiras, cuando te fumas un cigarrillo, cuando bebes un café… un café melancólico, tal como el que compartimos ahora tú y yo.

Mira, es descafeinado, el que solía gustarte cuando éramos unos chiquillos, ¿te sigue gustando? Eso es genial. No has cambiado mucho, no has cambiado en nada, me atrevería a aventurar, pero inmediatamente me dirás que ya no eres la misma chica insegura y melancólica —siento que abuso de esta palabra, perdóname, pero no sé cómo definir estos momentos que comparto contigo— que solías ser.

"He cambiado", me dices, con un tono de niña pequeña, inflas una mejilla y te lo juro, te juro que quiero reírme y aún así, sólo soy capaz de dirigirte una mueca torcida. Te oigo suspirar y decir algo que no alcanzo a comprender, pero, ¿importa, acaso? No realmente, toda acción ha perdido su sentido desde que nos juntamos aquí, tú y yo, a beber este café con sabor amargo, una amargura que ni el azúcar más dulce puede camuflar.

¿Recuerdas más cosas? ¿Recuerdas? Ah, compartimos desde siempre, ¿para qué buscar una fecha de inicio del todo cuando ni siquiera quiero recordar el final? El final fue horrible, fue espantoso.

_Shhh, no necesitamos recordarlo._ Todavía no, no vuelvas más amargo este café compartido.

No me gusta acordarme de las cosas tristes, sabes que odio ponerme triste, pero estando juntos… oh, Sora, me conoces demasiado bien, demasiado como para no poder mostrar debilidad ante ti. Sí, en realidad soy un tipo melancólico, un triste, un amargado, lo que nos hace un poco más parecidos, porque aunque te esforzaras por sonreír, siempre olfateé en ti la tristeza, por alguna razón, siempre estabas triste. Incluso durante el día de tu boda, sonreías, te veías hermosa y radiante…

Y, sin embargo, escuchaba a tu corazón lanzar llantos discretos, como la niña triste que siempre fuiste, tú misma lo sabías, os sonreí a ambos, pero por dentro estaba destrozado, quería llorar, romperlo todo y no volver jamás. No hice nada, te abracé cuando me concediste un baile, bebí alegremente con Yama… Ah, ¿Yama sabe que nos hemos reunido? Lo dudo, vosotros parecíais quereros mucho, pero las palabras faltaban en vuestra relación, siempre me dijiste que Yamato era un hombre hermético, no es como si tú fueras muy abierta, tampoco.

Supongo que dos personas así no se entienden del todo y llega un punto al que todo colapsa. Qué triste, de verdad, aunque me dio una tristeza enorme veros de la mano, os deseaba lo mejor del mundo, porque os merecíais toda la felicidad tras una vida de desdichas. Tú, Sora, lo merecías todo, creí que serías feliz junto a mi mejor amigo. Por mejor te entregué a mi mejor amigo, creyendo que así serías dichosa.

También detesto equivocarme, lo sabes muy bien.

**« — »**

Todavía me acuerdo de esa tarde, yo estaba dispuesto a romper la barrera que nos separaba, quería decirte tantas cosas, todo lo que amaba —y aún amo— de ti, tu voz, tu risa, tus ojos, tus manos, ¡todo tu ser! Pero venías alborozada, venías tan feliz que no me atreví a hablar, ¿para qué perturbarte con cosas que, probablemente, sólo me importaban a mí? Me contaste ese día que, tras ensayar mucho, lograste hacer unas galletas que pensabas darle al chico que te gustaba.

Por un momento llegué a pensar que te referías a mí, una esperanza vaga ardió en mí; esperanza que se apagó como echar agua a una fogata pequeña, me dijiste a quién le habías horneado con tanta dedicación esas galletas.

Y yo, por tu bien, porque lo creí correcto, decidí callarme lo que pensaba confesarte, ¿para qué angustiarte con mis asuntos? ¿Para qué?

No valía ya la pena.

Soy valiente, sí, pero cuando eres tú… me vuelvo peor que un niño.

En ese momento, tras el vuelco que le diste a mi corazón, decidí apoyarte en todo momento, porque pensé que tú podrías enmendar a Yamato, porque pensé que Yamato y tú seriáis felices.

Ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué no te lo dije? ¡Hubiéramos evitado esta reunión, para comenzar! Tú serías mi esposa, serías mi niña, mi dicha. Y tendríamos una familia hermosa, de esas dignas de una fotografía, tendríamos a dos o tres niños revoltosos y los llevaríamos los domingos a jugar soccer.

Hubiéramos hecho tantas, tantas cosas…

**« — »**

Cambio la posición de mis piernas un momento, ¿sabes? Soy inquieto, no me puedo quedar en la misma posición durante tanto rato, menos cuando apenas te has bebido tu café, ¿acaso no ha sido de tu agrado? ¿Debí ponerle menos azúcar? ¡Quizás te hubiera gustado con algo de vainilla…!

Vale, que no lo estoy haciendo nada de bien. Ya ves, soy torpe y hablo demasiado a veces, no puedo evitarlo si me estás mirando así, Sora, no puedo evitar haber ocupado el lugar de Yamato en el que se suponía iba a ser el día más feliz de tu vida. Pero ya, está bien, eso ya pasó y yo no os guardo rencor alguno, ni a ti ni a él, porque ambos erais mis amigos más preciados, por conoceros desde siempre, desde la más tierna niñez, pasamos tantas cosas juntos, en la escuela, en el Digimundo, entre amigos… extraño esos días, extraño muchísimo esos días.

Anda, se te está enfriando más el café. ¿Sabes algo? Iré a por otro, te traeré uno con vainilla esta vez, ¡no me lo rechaces por favor! Vengo en muy poquito, ¿vale?

**« — »**

Ya han dado las tres y yo todavía estoy aquí contigo, gastando tiempo, eternidad, instantes, tal cual como si siguiéramos en los once años, como si fuéramos todavía unos críos, como si mi vista no comenzara a fallarme, como si mi cabello no estuviese pintado con varias líneas grisáceas, como si las arrugas de mi rostro pudieran borrarse con tan sólo pasar una toalla húmeda. Yo, personalmente, quiero pensarte como una niña, como la Sora Takenouchi de once años que emprendió conmigo esa peligrosa aventura a aquel mundo poblado por extrañas criaturas.

¿Qué hay de Biyomon? ¿Cómo está ella? ¿Seguís riñendo por cosas pequeñas, como antaño? Recuerdo el día que te recibiste de Diseño de Modas, Biyomon estaba tan orgullosa de ti. ¡Y cuando nació Naoko-chan! Tan rubia, tan linda, tan tú y tan Yamato. Y a los pocos años, tres para ser exactos, llegó Shuji-kun, ¡qué niño más mono! Tan igual a ti, tus mismos cabellos, tus mismas facciones, hasta muchas de tus maneras.

Vuestros hijos fueron el mayor orgullo de vuestra relación, todos parecíamos embargados en la más pura felicidad…

¡Hablando de cosas puras! Mimi ha sacado ya tres recetarios extensos y su programa es transmitido en más de treinta países, ¡se ha vuelto muy famosa! Ella siempre menciona que le gustaría que vieras su éxito, pero yo le digo que tú sabes y que te sientes feliz por ella. Después de todo, vosotras erais muy unidas, casi o más que Hikari y Miyako.

Mencionando a ese par… Hikari ahora es directora de la guardería pública y ha lanzado una campaña política para ser ministra de educación, ¡se ve que tiene la aprobación de muchos! ¿Sabes? Espero que Hikari gane ese puesto, haría mucho por la educación preescolar, que tantos refuerzos necesita en nuestro país. Miyako, por su parte, ahora trabaja en un centro de investigación digital, ¡ni más ni menos que dirigiendo todo! Estarás muy orgullosa de tu sucesora, imagino. Hikari y Takeru se casaron y ahora tienen a dos niños más, se ven… tan felices, felices ante todo.

A Jyou también le ha ido bastante bien, ahora que es el director del hospital general de Tokio, es muy respetado y muchos, muchos pacientes quieren tratarse sólo con él, ¡quién diría que nuestro senpai llorón estaría donde hoy está! ¿A que es sorprendente, no?

**« — »**

Supongo que tanta cháchara innecesaria comienza a fastidiarte, ¡mira! De nuevo no te has bebido tu café. ¿Es que Yama te prohíbe ingerir cafeína? ¡Pero mujer, esto no tiene cafeína! Supongo que al menos te dejará fumar, ¡él no puede decirte nada! ¡Cuando estamos juntos lo que más hacemos es fumar! Fumar porque sí, para matar el tiempo, para pasar las penas, para celebrar las alegrías… Hace mucho que no fumo en compañía tan agradable como la tuya.

_No es necesario que digas nada_, así la estamos pasando muy bien, Sora.

¿Te digo algo? Ese vestido celeste con el que te vi la última vez te hacía ver hermosa. ¿Cuánto pasó de eso ya? ¿Cinco años? No, no creo que tan poco tiempo, Shuji está hecho todo un hombre y Naoko está casi por graduarse de la universidad. Tienes hijos realmente hermosos, Sora. Sé que deben de ser tu máxima adoración, siempre fuiste una buena madre.

Hablando de madres… Toshiko-san falleció hace unos cuantos años, ¿cierto? Me imagino el terrible dolor que debió ser para ti. Yo no fui a su funeral, estaba en Francia por aquel entonces, pero Koushiro me contó que fue una ceremonia muy sencilla, ¿te acuerdas de algo? Disculpa que te traiga a recordar cosas tan tristes, pero me quedé con ese sabor amargo en la boca de no poder despedirme de ella, de quien pudo haber sido mi suegra. ¡Hasta Natsuko-san estuvo ahí! Bueno, yo me guío por lo que los chicos me cuentan, ¿sabes? No hace mucho que estoy de vuelta en Japón.

No harán ni seis años…

**« — »**

Ya.

¿A quién engaño con todo este monólogo? A nadie, Sora, a nadie. Estoy aquí, desde las diez de la mañana, fumando como si los nervios me comieran y bebiendo tan solo café descafeinado. Tengo hambre, tengo frío y las piernas acalambradas.

Iré a darme otra vuelta, aún no te doy lo que quería darte. ¿Me esperas ahí?

**« — »**

He vuelto. ¿A qué fui? ¡Ay, qué preguntona eres! Sólo fui a la tienda a por algo de arroz y otros dos cafés. Espero que este sí te lo tomes. También compré otro paquete de cigarrillos y otras cosas, ya sabes, para pasar la tarde aquí los dos, juntos. También te traje flores, ¡siempre decías que las amapolas son muy bonitas! Pues bien; te he traído amapolas, las más rojas y pomposas que vi, rojas, muy rojas, más que tus cabellos, más que tus mejillas cuando te avergonzabas.

Nos hemos perdido de tantas cosas, siento que me quema este amor que no fue, que no fue del todo, porque yo sé que en algún punto me llegaste a querer, no como yo te quise y te quiero, pero llegaste a quererme, pero, ¿sabes algo más? Ya era tarde, tú habías hecho tu vida, yo hice la mía.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿Por qué me recriminas? ¡Pensé que era una reunión para recordar los buenos tiempos! Ah, tienes razón, yo saqué primero el tema a colación. Yo pude haberte hecho feliz, insisto.

Conmigo pudiste ser tan feliz, Sora. Tan, pero tan feliz. Bueno, cosa tuya será, ya pasó y las heridas han cicatrizado lo bastante _a lo largo de todos estos años_.

_Estamos realmente viejos._

**« — »**

_Supongo que con esto bastará._

¿Ahora me dirás que no te gusta el sándalo? Lo siento, no tenían otros en la tienda. Ya sabes, siempre nos dijeron, desde muy niños, que a nuestros muertos debíamos honrarlos con incienso para que sus almas descansaran. Y yo quiero que tú descanses, allá arriba, allá abajo o donde sea que esté el paraíso, porque mala no fuiste y _dudo que merecieras menos que el paraíso._

Porque yo debería asumir que tú, mi Sora, _estás muerta_. Estás muerta hace más de quince años. Yamato también está muerto. Habéis tenido una muerte tan horrible que me obligo a mí mismo a olvidar los detalles, pero no puedo.

Fue rápido, ibais discutiendo sobre algo, ibais alterados, los niños os escuchaban, realmente asustados. Maldito ese día, el camino estaba resbaladizo por culpa de las incesantes lluvias. Y de pronto, Yamato perdió la curva, el coche se precipitó colina abajo y que los niños salieran vivos, fue un milagro. Pero vosotros dos… estabais muertos. Vuestros féretros quedaron sellados, pues habíais quedado impresentables luego de semejante golpe, ¿fueron más o menos treinta metros de caída? Me sorprende —y es un alivio, en parte— que los chicos salieran vivos, muy lastimados, pero vivos.

Yo no sé qué demonios gano dejándote siempre cafés que nunca puedes beber, dejando cigarrillos que nadie va a fumar. A Yamato le dedico siempre algunas palabras y le dejo flores e incienso, pero es contigo con quien pierdo el día. Estoy triste, Sora, deberías verme, estoy triste, estoy viejo y estoy quemado por el amor que siempre me callé, todos estos años.

Yo debí hablar, la historia sería muy diferente a esta, el café sería dulce y los cigarrillos gratos de fumar. Probablemente ni siquiera fumaría. Esa mujer que es esposa mía sería feliz con un hombre que realmente la mereciera y mi hijo, sería también tu hijo, tus hijos serían mis hijos. Y seríamos felices, estoy tan convencido de eso, aún a mis muchos años…

Pero, debido a mi silencio, estoy aquí, con un café, un cigarrillo y una horrible melancolía.

**— . . . —**

* * *

Más o menos, pienso yo, el final era un poco predecible. En mi opinión personal, pensaba darle otro tinte a esta historia, pero terminó saliendo... esto.

Ni siquiera puedo creer haber logrado escribir algo, pues he estado en una horrible sequía creativa... y pues... aquí lo dejo. No sé siquiera si cumplí con los deseos de Takari95, pero no quiero retrasar la entrega.

No me he puesto al día con mis otros fics por problemas varios y la sequía creativa.

Okay, ya he dicho mucho... ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

**Carrie.**


End file.
